A Cool and Creamy moment
by darkbluegal00
Summary: Oneshot. Tsuna is exhausted and finally gets himself some peace and quiet. But something is missing, he needs some special medicine to truly reach peace, will a bench and some ice-cream do the trick? Or does it need a little something more.Warning 1827.


Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

Author: My favorite pairing is 1827, so I am going to want to write a lot of it. But of course I will write about other pairings. If anyone wants to put in a suggestion, it will be very much welcomed. Plz review my oneshot. I didn't think I had the ability to write oneshots since it's hard just to come up with an ending for me, so tell me what you think, k readers?

* * *

Tsuna followed behind his mother and Bianchi, somewhat sulking and wondering how he had been tricked into holding the bags while walking through the shopping district. The bags were getting heavier as time went by, added by additional packages as they passed by stores that caught his mother's or, most often, Bianchi's attention. Tsuna was more used to it by now, but the snake that had managed to wound itself around his waist and constrict his blood flow was oh so very concerning to the young vongola.

For what seemed like forever, Tsuna dragged his feet behind the two older women as he began to slink to the floor in exhaustion. _How much longer can this go on?_

He looked towards a sign that Bianchi had been eyeing for quite a while now. It was for some kind of grand opening, with people lined up around the corner just to get in. _Oh no….._

"Tsuna! We're going to try to get in here so you can go ahead and rest for while Kay?" Tsuna's mom looked happy, which only made Tsuna guilty for mentally whining about carrying bags.

He found a bench across the way that, although somewhat old and unattractive to any other passers-by, looked like a plush pillow of comfort for Tsuna. He put down the bags and took a seat into almost immediate relaxation. He had just realized that this very second was probably the first time he'd actually taken it easy since a certain mafia assassin came to "tutor" him. Then the fact being that the baby known as Reborn wasn't there today made his sensations even more enjoyable.

No Reborn kicking him in the face.

No Lambo yelling or crying or blowing something up.

No Gokudera screaming at Lambo or Yamamoto.

No mafia hit men coming to get him.

No Varia.

No Hibari Kyouya.

No anything.

It was just quiet, and peaceful. It's not that Tsuna doesn't like the noise and the time he spends with his friends, but some good quality time with himself was good too.

Tsuna took in some fresh air and lay back on the old bench, listening to the sounds of birds chirping, and a light breeze blowing through the trees behind him. A leaf fell on his forehead, and he opened his eyes and lifted his head to catch it in his hand. He stared at the leaf for a minute and watched as it blew away in the wind.

As he watched the leaf float off into the distance, he took notice of a quaint looking ice-cream stand that was only a few steps away. He must have been in such bliss that he hadn't noticed it till now, but some ice cream sounded good at the moment so he didn't really care. Tsuna bought a strawberry flavored ice-cream cone, not really concerning himself with that debate over favored flavors. Whatever he got, he knew it would only contribute to his, who knows how long, moment of tranquility.

Tsuna went back to sit down, content with his cone and his bench and himself. He licked at the ice-cream slowly, savoring every taste and being sure to catch any melting drops attempting to escape. Tsuna had just about made a game out of catching the dropped before they reached half way down the cone (melting kinda fast huh?). While he was busy with his cone, he began to think about going back home to his noisy family and their usual antics. Then he looked at the cone and thought of Hibari. _I wonder if he even likes sweets?_

"I do."

Tsuna jumped part of the way out of his seat and then came back down. Hibari Kyouya, the school prefect of Namimori middle school, who had apparently just read his mind, stood behind the bench and was leaning over to eye Tsuna from above. He looked rather pleased as he watched the vongola boss stare back at him from below, a blank expression on his face.

Tsuna knew better than to show a blank expression with Hibari Kyouya. To him, Tsuna's blank expression looked like that of an innocent rabbit (a lot of emphasis on the word Innocent), which for Tsuna meant that something was coming.

Hibari's eyes bore deep into Tsuna's soul, burning the very essence of his being. Hibari smirked as Tsuna continue to watch him in bewilderment, and decided how things were going to go down. "You ice-cream is melting, Sawada."

Tsuna broke out of his trance and looked back down at his hands. The ice-cream had been melting, and was now coating his fingers. Out of natural habit he began to lick at the melted juices, trying to stop the flow and ultimately halt a sticky mess. This of course was a sight to behold to Hibari who, although was excited about the idea of Tsuna getting all sticky, had come up with an idea that worked much better with the moment. He had noticed the bags that Tsuna was carrying, and concluded that he was not alone and that he only had so much time with the boy.

Tsuna had forgotten that Hibari was there, and continued to lick at the gooey substance threatening to cover his hands in a clingy mess, only to be joined by one other person. It surprised him to see Hibari join in, licking at the rapidly deteriorating liquid. He looked intent on catching the drops, so Tsuna continued as well. _What's he doing?_

Hibari was indeed trying to help the boy in keeping up with the melting ice-cream, but he was taking his sweet time. Kyouya was licking at a slow pace, letting the liquid fall to Tsuna's fingers, and licking them to his heart's content. "Hibari…?" Tsuna blushed at Hibari's sudden actions. He watched as his school's scary disciplinarian began to suck at his fingers, making sure not to miss any of the strawberry flavor. Hibari was so obviously enjoying himself.

The creamy liquid was starting to dwindle, the licks of both boys slowing and becoming less and less frequent. Hibari had grabbed onto Tsuna's hands, with no intention of letting go. He lifted both their hands together, Tsuna watching his actions in a partial daze. Hibari bit off the bottom of the cone, making whatever was left begun to seep out, where he began to twirl his tongue around the tip, making Tsuna writhe in sudden excitement and arousal.

Tsuna decided to join in, not wanting to be the one not taking part in the scene. Their tongues mingled together in a lusty dance of tangles as they both seemed to compete for the bottom tip of the cone. It was already hot between them, but it began to heat up even more, puffs of smoke appeared around them like a breath in cold air. Both Tsuna and Hibari were now holding the cone in one hand each on the same side. They unconsciously lifted the cone up and to the side, removing it from between them, leaving their tongues alone in the dance. They were holding the cone high, or at least as high as the small Tsuna could reach, almost like a torch to signify their current state of unity.

The need for air and a most needed rest for Tsuna stopped the two from pursuing a more intimate situation. They parted, both of them panting heavily, still holding onto the cone. It was only then that Tsuna realized the ice-cream vendor standing only a few feet away, both afraid of the infamous Hibari Kyouya, and blushing to the point of implosion. This brought an even deeper reddish color to spread across Tsuna's face, bringing out a short chuckle from his partner. Tsuna hadn't even thought about where they were, somewhere in the middle of the shopping district, across the way from his mother and Bianchi who could come back at any time, and surrounded by many Namimori residence. All he could do was look at a very satisfied prefect, an awkward attempt at speaking only making it worse he tried to laugh off all the embarrassment "I guess strawberry ice-cream is your favorite?"

Hibari looked at him for a moment before answering, "I think I like Sawada flavor better." He leaned in to kiss the corner of Tsuna's mouth, and lick at his neck for a moment, earning some approving sounds from his Tsuna. "I'll see you at school tomorrow…Dare to be late and I'll bite you to death."

Hibari stood, and returned to his normal self, his usual murderous aura warning any nearby to steer clear. Tsuna knew that meant they would most likely continue the next time he saw him. He also remembered his earlier list of things he was so relaxed about because they weren't present. Hibari was now off that list.

He smiled as he watched his prefect walk off, occasionally showing a sarcastic expression as people practically dove for a hiding spot as he passed by. All of a sudden Tsuna really wanted to get back home. He felt relaxed and satisfied, and wanted to get back to the noise and the family. He actually felt like playing with Lambo and I-pin. He actually wanted to see Reborn, which really through him for a loop at that point. Tsuna felt refreshed, who'd have thought all he needed was a good dose of Hibari Kyouya.

"Tsuna..! We're going home, grab the bags!" Tsuna saw his mother coming toward him, and picked up the bags once again. They no longer felt heavy, he just wanted to get home. Tsuna smiled at his mother, only to have that smile replaced with a flat line when he eyed the outrageous amount of outrageous creatures that Bianchi was carrying, which he knew he would be carrying home. Oh, but not even this would bring him back down, and even if it did, he knew where to go to fix it.

Somewhere in Namimori, Hibari stopped, almost psychically feeling that Tsuna was thinking of if him, thinking of a reason for needing him. "I guess I'll be in for twice the work tomorrow."

He smirked and continued on. _Prepare yourself, Sawada Tsunayoshi._


End file.
